Morphica
by Tonycakes
Summary: A new monster has joined the crew. She turns their world upside down. With her spunky attitude the monsters are in for some excitement!
1. A Strange First Day

Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold steel room to a strange beeping. I looked up to see a red light. I then realized I was sitting on a bed. But I realized a little too late when it pulled out from under me. The room suddenly dropped at what felt like 100 miles an hour. And all at once it stopped. As you could tell by now I was freaking out! The door opened in front of me and the wall behind me pushed me out. Great. The room was huge. There was a 20 ft table and a normal sized one in the middle of the room. It was really quiet. Too quiet. I brushed a wisp of light brown hair out of my face. I looked around. Empty. I heard some whispering. I instinctively snapped my head towards the noise. Nothing. This just gets creepier and creepier. I heard footsteps. I turned towards it. Nothing. Out of nowhere a giant cockroach man thing was in front of me.

"Hello my dear." It said in a thick British accent. I cautiously stepped back. I felt a slimy thing behind me.

"Don't turn around. Don't turn around." I said to myself. I turned around and saw a giant blue blob.

"Hi there." The blob said. I froze right there not knowing what to think.

"It's not a monster. It's just a kid." Said a gruff voice. It was by the bug man. I took a deep breath and turned. It was this Fish ape thing. Then a 400 foot insect lumbered out of a room from behind the bug and fish.

"Hey kiddo." Said a female voice. It was coming from the blob. I turned again. It was a 50 ft woman with white hair and blue eyes.

"What in god's name is going on." I said. I turned so I was looking at all of them.

"You're stuck in monster prison." Said the Fish.

"Monster Prison?" I asked.

"Yes my dear. For some reason the government thinks your a monster." Said the bug holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, your just a little boy." Said the Blob.

"B.O.B. we had this conversation when I came here. She's a girl." The giant woman explained.

"But he has boobies!" The one called B.O.B. declared. The fish and bug sighed. The Insect roared.

"You're right Insecto. Hey kid what's your name?" The fish asked me.

"Um........Brason." I answered.

"That's pretty!" The giant woman declared.

"Thanks..." I answered nervously.

"And your Monster name?" The bug asked.

"Monster name?" I asked bluntly.

"You know what people scream when they see you coming." B.O.B. explained.

"Oh Coach Baitz yells 'Fairbanks you hideous monster drop and give me twenty.' whenever I'm late for baseball practice." I answered. The monsters stared at me as the green thing burst out laughing.

"Interesting....." The giant woman commented.

"Well I'm Dr. Cockroach." Said the bug.

"And I'm B.O.B." Said the blob. Ha ha! B.O.B. the blob.

"The name's Link." Said the Fish.

"And I'm Susan." Said the 50 foot woman.

"Hey isn't this the part of the dream where me and Taylor Lautner get married?" I asked.

"My dear you're not dreaming." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Whatever you say." I said with a laugh. I walked over to the smaller table. A fork was sitting on the table.

"I'll prove it." I said. I jammed the fork into my leg. I wasn't expecting it to hurt.

"That's gotta hurt." Link said.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked. Dr. Cockroach ran up to me and examined my leg. My leg was covered in blood.

"What were you thinking?" The Dr. asked. He sat me down in a chair.

"That it wasn't going to hurt." I said.

"Just yank it out." Link yelled as he walked up to me. B.O.B. followed suit.

"What's all that red stuff?" B.O.B. asked.

"It's just....," I started as a surge of pain swept through my leg, "DEATH!"

"Susan, go into my cell and get the first aid kit." Dr. Cockroach told the 50 foot woman. She nodded.

"Now, my dear, I'm going to have to pull it out." He told me.

"God no.....God......Oh god....." I said in deep breathes. I tried not to look at my leg. I have a thing about blood.

"Just relax kiddo." Link said. He started giving me a shoulder message. Susan came running back and handed Dr. C. the kit.

"Ok, it's coming out." Dr. Cockroach said.

"No no no." I said panicking.

"You wanna just leave it in there forever?" B.O.B. asked.

"It's gonna hurt!!" I yelled,scared.

"Ok 1.....2.......3!" Doc yelled as he yanked it out. I screamed. That was ten times worse then I imagined. Link picked my leg up and put it on the table. Doc handed him a bunch of bandages. Doc and Link cut off part of my pants with scissors so they could get to the wound. At that time I realized I was in some sort of jumpsuit. Great time to notice huh? They wrapped the bandages around my leg. Link applied pressure to my wound.

"I'm going to die!" I repeated over and over again.

"No you're not. Just chilax. And whatever you do, don't look at it!" Link told me. Doc cleaned up my wound for about 10 minutes. Then, to my horror, he pulled out a needle, thread, and a lighter.

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes and don't think of it." Susan suggested. I did exactly that. I thought of my dog Baxter. And my parents. Home.

"All done." Said the Dr.'s english accent. I opened my eyes and saw my leg better then ever, well except for the stitches.

"Wow......thanks." I said. I was kinda speechless.

"Well, that was a weird first day." B.O.B. said.

"Now you're going to want to keep that covered for the next couple weeks." Said Dr. Cockroach.

"You're the Doc Doc." I said with a laugh. He smiled. Just then a man on a jet pack came into the room.

"Well what's going on here?" He asked.

"She got stabbed." Susan said.

"That must've been one heck of a first day," He stated, "Now good evening little Debbie I'm General Monger. I'm in charge of this facility."

"Where were you when I stabbed myself in the leg?!" I asked. He smiled.

"It's time for your orientation." He told me as we walked out of the room into the unknown.


	2. Heights and Morphing

Chapter 2

I was shown the facility on a moving platform. Monger told me that we were here because monsters were being hidden from society. Blah blah blah! The we started moving towards the cell block. First was Insecto's. He smiled at me and licked the glass. Next was Link's cell. It was filled with water like an aquarium.

"Yo Forky!! How's that leg holding up?" He asked with a smile.

"Good one!" I yelled back to him. Next was B.O.B. He was playing with his bouncy ball.

"Hey new boy!! Hi!" He said excitedly.

"I'm a girl!" I corrected him. Then we cam up towards Doc's cell. He was tinkering with some.......garbage?

"Aww good day Brason, have you learned your monster name yet?" He asked.

"Ya it's Forky." I told him with a laugh. He smiled and went back to his garbage. Then Susan's cell was next.

"Hey Brason!" She said with a wave. I smiled back. The platform stopped in front of my cell.

"You tell 'em about your 'Powers'?" Monger asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"They're gonna find out eventually." Monger said. I smiled at him as I walked into my cell.

"It took you 3 years." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Good Night Morphica." He said. As the cell doors shut behind me.

"Welcome home." I said to myself as I went to bed on my government issued cot.

The next morning I was bombarded with questions.

"So Brason how'd it go?" Susan asked.

"Fine." I answered.

"Did Monger show you my cell?" B.O.B. asked.

"Yes B.O.B. You saw me remember." I answered.

"Brason my dear, how old are you?" Doc asked me.

"Well umm exactly?" I asked. Doc nodded.

"12......and 3/4!" I said adding the 3/4ths bit quickly.

"Now whats a 12...." Link started.

"And 3/4!" I added.

"Right....What's a girl your age doing as a monster?" Link asked.

"Welll ummmmm I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Well then answer this, why are you a monster?" Susan asked.

"I can a..........morph." I answered.

"Pshhhhhh yeah right." Link said. I morphed into Link and took a seat next to him.

"Hey," I said as Link everyone was staring at me. Mouths gaping, "Hey guess who this is." I then morphed into Doc.

"Good evening I'm Doctor Cockroach P.H.d.," I said as Dr. Cockroach, "Ooooo I quite like english accents!" I then morphed back to normal.

"Wow." Susan stated. Everyone was staring at me. Until Link and B.O.B applauded me. Insecto roared along with them.

"Congrats Forky. That was the best Dr. Cockroach Impersonation ever." Link applauded.

"Totally!" B.O.B. agreed. Insecto roared.

"That was pretty good for someone who's known him for only a day." Susan added.

"Oh please!" Doctor Cockroach stated. I morphed back into him.

"Now Gentlemen, Susan and Doc, I'm going to crawl to the top of the the cell room.....thing." I said as Doc.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." The real Doc advised. I began to crawl,still in Doc form,up the wall. In a minute I was easily 100 ft.

"Hey Brason, I think you should get down!" Susan called.

"Relax Susie. Forky's got it under control." I called. It sounded funny in a British accent. Soon I was 300 ft up. Them within the next couple minutes I was higher then Insecto. He looked nervous. I kept crawling. I was finally at the top. It was about 1000 ft.

"I'm coming down!!!" I called. I had touched the ceiling. Now the crawl down was really hard. Gravity was pulling on me. I had gone literally 5 feet when the reality of things hit me. Insecto looked tiny from where I was and I mentally compared that to how big he looked on the ground. I froze. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey Forky what's wrong?" Link called up. I was still frozen. Insecto roared something only Link understood.

"Brassy is the height getting to you?" Link asked. I nodded. Only Insecto saw it but he told Link.

"Doc, she's freaking out what does she do?" Susan asked.

"JUST JUMP!!!" B.O.B. yelled.

"No don't jump!" Susan yelled.

"Brason my dear. Crawl down slowly!!" Doc yelled up. I did as I was told. And I walked really slow. Then Insecto had an idea. He sot this Snot rocket thing like a spiderman web at me and pulled me towards him. I safely landed on his nose. But 400 ft was still freaking me out. I didn't move.

"Doc, you can come down now!!!!" B.O.B. yelled. He thought I was Doc sense, well I was in Doc form. I walked down slowly grabbing onto Insecto's fur as I went down.

"It's just like the rock wall in gym." I told myself. But I was never good at the rock wall. I slipped and began the long fall to the ground. Susan Quickly caught me after I fell about 350 ft. Susan set me down on the ground and I morphed back into myself. I began kissing the ground before my feet.

"LAND!" I cried.

"Now everyone, what have we learned today?" The real Doc asked sarcastically.

"That Brason can morph!!" B.O.B. yelled.

"No B.O.B. we learned that Brassy is an idiot." Link stated.

"True that Home dog." I said as I took a seat in the chair in between Link and Doc.

"No we learned never to crawl 1000 feet up a wall." Susan answered.

"Close enough," Doc finally said with a sigh, "I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots and a couple of giants."

"Oh look who's all high and mighty." Link said.

"And I'm sorry I'm 50 feet tall." Susan added.

"Doc, you just called the 12 year old girl an idiot because I decided to do something foolish. I'm a kid and that's how I roll. And FYI I'm part of the Honor Society. How do you feel Doc?" I stated. I began to cry. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry my dear. I didn't mean it." He said. Instantly feeling guilty.

"Doc I just gotta.....tell ya one thing." I said through tears.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You are so.....GULLIBLE!!!" I shouted. I wiped my eyes of fake tears and me and Link burst out laughing. He just glared at me, immediatly retracting his arm.

"I LOVE THIS KID!!!" Link shouted through laughter as he messed up my hair.

"I love you too fish boy." I said with a punch on the shoulder.

"Hilarious." Doc stated as he stood up and walked back to his cell. Man he's really down. Just because I imitated him by morphing.......

"Wait." I told him. He stopped and turned around. I then morphed into Monger.

"Would a way out of here cheer you up." I said with a smile.


	3. Escape

Chapter 3

I called Monger in. I told him it was an emergency. Link, B.O.B. and Doc were playing cards while Susan was eating her Lunch. Insecto was just chilling. I was hiding under the table. Link kept kicking me. Monger walked in, instead of his usual hovering.

"What's the emergency? I've got a flight for tahiti in an hour." He asked. I ran out of my little hiding spot and put him in a big hug. I started "crying."

"Monger I wanna go home!" I cried. As I slipped my hand into his pocket.

"I don't have time for this!" He shouted. He pushed me off and touched his hand on the door. It opened and he left. I smiled and stood up. I took a bow for my fellow monsters and displayed the walkie talkie I stole from Monger. The other monsters applauded.

"What do we do now?" B.O.B. asked.

"We wait until we have proof that mongers gone." I explained. In about an hour we overheard a conversation between two men of Monger's departure.

"Wish me luck," I said as I morphed into Monger, "Listen up Soldiers. I just got a call from the president saying there's a giant lizard attacking tokyo. Now I'm on my way to Tahiti and I need all of my troops to stop him!"

"But sir shouldn't someone stay and guard the monsters?" A cadet asked.

"Them Monsters will never get out of here. Now GO GO GO!!!!" I/Monger shouted. Doc put his ear up to the door and heard a lot of commotion. Then all at once it stopped.

"The coast is clear." Doc stated. As Monger I walked up to the door and touched it. It opened.

"You guys ready?" Susan asked. We all nodded We walked around the facility for hours. Until finally we found a jumbo jet. Perfect. Insecto, B.O.B. and Susan got in the back. While me, Link and Doc got in the front. There were three seats all lined up next to each other. I instantly sat in the drivers seat.

"Please deposit DNA sample." Said the plane. A compartment opened up. I spit into it (Still as Monger.)

"Access granted, tracking system disabled." Said the plane.

"Ok out of the drivers seat." Doc said.

"It's my plan and I'm driving." I stated. I morphed back into myself. Link just picked me up and put me in the middle seat. While Doc sat in the drivers seat and Link sat in the empty seat.

"Problem solved." Link said.

"So.....where too?" I asked.

"I don't know." Doc said.

"Somewhere warm." Link said.

"And out of the country." I said.

"Jamaica?" Doc suggested.

"Too obvious. I once went to Bali Indonesia. It was really pretty." I said.

"Why not." Link said. The monsters set off for Indonesia. We were cruising in the air.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked Doc.

"About 38 hours." Doc answered I sighed.

"At least we are out of that prison." Link comforted.

"Yeah," I said, "You wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game my dear?" Doc asked.

"Well me and my friends used to play Him or Him but for you guys it would be Her or Her. I say the names of two girls and you say which girl would rather date." I explained.

"Sure." Link said.

"Susan or me?" I asked.

"Susan, you're way too young for me." Doc answered.

"You, Susan seems to needy for me." Link answered.

"Ya that's all I can think of for people you'd know." I said.

"Ok, your turn." Link said.

"That's not part of the deal." I stated.

"Too bad." Doc said.

"Ok Doc or B.O.B.?" Link asked.

"Doc. I love his english accent." Doc smiled. I smiled back.

"Link or me?" Doc asked

"Sorry Doc but Link's more my style." I answered.

"What do you like about me?" He asked.

"Well, your buff and you know a good prank when you see one. Plus I want a tough guy more then I want a sensitive one." I explained. It got real quiet after that. I turned on the radio to _The Saltwater Room _by_ Owl City. _We're getting out of here I thought as I fell asleep.


	4. One Happy Family

Chapter 4

I woke up to Link shaking me.

"Hey kid. We're here." He said. We were chilling on the beach. It was midnight.

'We're here?" I asked. He nodded.

"How are we going to fit in?" Susan asked.

"That's easy." I said. I got up and held Link's hands. I imagined him as a blonde surfer dude with gray eyes. He had had tan skin and was buff. When I opened my eyes that's what he was.

"You can morph other people?" B.O.B asked. I held his hands and imagined him as a Brown haired ten year old with green eyes. When I opened my eyes thats what B.O.B. was. With Doc I imagined him as a Black haired green eyed 40 year old. And Susan as her smaller only with brown hair. And I imagined Insecto as a golden retriever.

"Cool!" Link yelled.

"Okay, here's the story. Doc, You are a science professor at MIT named Henry Cooper and Susan is your beautiful house wife Sharon, B.O.B. is your son Robert. Link is your other son.....Jason and I shall be your daughter Bethany!" I explained.

"How'd you come up with that so fast?" Susan/Sharon asked.

"I'm creative like that." I explained.

"Sounds like a great idea Bethany." Doc said with a smile. Link then waved a wad of cash around.

"Let's go rent an apartment." Link/Jason said.

"Where did you get all that cash?" B.O.B./Robert asked.

"Found it on the plane." He answered. We soon found a 3 bedroom apartment on the beach. Each one with a balcony. B.O.B. and Link shared a room while Doc and Susan shared a room. I got my own. We were all getting our rooms in order when Link/ Jason stood in my doorway.

"Thanks for getting us out of that dump kiddo." He said to me. His voice was a lot different now.

"No problem Li.....I mean Jason." I said with a smile. He sat next to me on the bed. He looked a little nervous but kissed me. Then he ran off to his room. A smile spread across my face. Soon enough Doc stood in the doorway.

"You like him don't you?" He asked.

"Psh......why would you....yes." I finally admitted.

"I knew it. But you better cut it out. they think he's your brother." He said.

"Dang it! Oh well, I better hit the hay." I said.

"You just slept on the plane." He said suspiciously.

"Well morphing you guys took a lot out of me." I said.

"Goodnight Bethany." He said as he turned off the light and closed the door.

Tahiti

Monger was enjoying his vacation. He was lounging on the beach. When he got a phone call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sir, there wasn't a giant lizard in Tokyo." Said an officer.

"I didn't say there was one." Monger stated.

"Sir....we may have a problem." The officer stammered.

"I'll start packing." Monger said with a sigh.


	5. You're grounded!

_(Sorry this chapter's a little rushed but I hope you enjoy!)_

Chapter 5

Me and my "Brother" were having a lot of fun on the beach. I was owning Link/Jason at volleyball. One time I slammed a volleyball and It hit a police officer in the face. He wasn't so happy about that.

The officer knocked on the door of our apartment. Doc answered it. His smile faded when he saw a cop standing there with his "kids."

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked.

"Are these tow yours?" The officer asked.

"Yes." Doc answered dragging us in.

"These two hooligans were disturbing the peace." The officer explained.

"I promise sir this will never happen again." Doc told him.

"I'm watching you." The cop said to me and Link as he left.

"What were you thinking?" Doc asked us. He was mad.

"We were justing playing volleyball." I said.

"We could have been discovered!" He yelled. Susan then walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Susan asked.

"These two got caught by the cops." Doc explained.

"Oh no!" Susan yelled.

"Your grounded!" Doc yelled. Me and Link burst out laughing.

"You can't ground us!" I yelled.

"Watch me." He said.

The next day Doc wouldn't let us leave the apartment or watch TV. He really meant it. But everything was about to change.

Monger

Monger had tracked down the missing plane to Bali, Indonesia. He and his troops got off their plane. It looked like a pretty normal day. When they tracked down the missing plane they realized the emergency cash was gone.

"Ford!" Monger yelled. A soldier stepped forward.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Trace the cash." Monger ordered. The soldier nodded.

"Look out monsters...here I come." Monger said to himself.

Monsters

Me and Link had come up with a pretty basic plan to get out of the apartment. We were just going to jump out the window. But it worked. We had a lot of fun on the beach. But when we came back in we saw Monger. In the lobby.

"I have a plan." I told Link. As Monger walked towards us I pulled him towards and we started to kiss. Instead of Monger ignoring us he pulled us apart about to give us a lecture about public affection when he saw my face. I ran. And Link ran up to the apartment to tell Doc.

"DOC!" Link yelled running into the apartment.

"Link what are you...." Doc started.

"MONGER"S HERE!" Link yelled.

"Where's Brason?" Doc asked.

"Being chased by Monger." Link explained.

"Well let's go help her." Doc said. Doc, Link, Susan, B.O.B. and Insecto ran to save there friend.

I was running like crazy. Monger was on my tail.

"Surrender!" Monger yelled.

"Never!" I yelled. We were running for what seemed like miles. That's when Link and the other monsters appeared in front of me. I ran until I was behind them.

"Who are you?" Monger asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Link said. He began to fight the soldiers. He had knocked out about twenty of them. Until one of them hit him with a tranquilizer dart. As he fell on the ground her morphed back into normal.

"Well look what we found." Monger said with a laugh as a couple men dragged him onto a plane.

"LET HIM GO!" I yelled. I approached the soldiers. There were too many of them for me to fight.

"Aww you like him." Monger said. He then pulled out a device that looked like a grenade. He threw it at us. A green smoke exploded everywhere. We all were knocked unconscious. I guess he found a grenade filled with whatever in those tranquilizer guns.


	6. Freedom

_(Sorry for another short chapter I wanna get to the good parts)_

Chapter 6

I woke up, guess where, back in that crummy prison. After the whole blinking light and 100 mph drop I was in the main room with the other monsters.

"Well, we're back." Link said with a sigh.

"At least we got a taste of the outside world." Doc said. His atenies began to sag.

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault Brason. It's my fault." Link said.

"It's all of our faults." Doc answered. That's when Monger flew in on his jet pack to gloat.

"Well well well." Monger said with a laugh.

"Go away." I said.

"Anyway, that was a good plan." Monger said.

"Thank you! Brason came up with it!" B.O.B. yelled. We all sighed. Even Insecto made a strange sighing/roaring noise. It was kind of like a gurgle.

"Welcome home monsters." Monger said with a laugh as he left.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I guess we're stuck here." Link said. Sigh.

"I.....can't.......we were so close." Susan said through sobs.

"I'm so sorry Susan." I said to her. That's when Monger walked back in.

"Good evening monsters. I've got good news!" Monger told us.

"Here to gloat again?" I asked him.

"We've decided to let you monsters go in exchange for a small favor. While all of the others were celebrating I had my suspicions.

"What kind of favor?" I asked.


	7. Robots and Hearts

Chapter 7

There it was. A giant alien robot.

"It's huge!" Susan said.

"Good luck!" Monger said as he flew off on his government plane.

"How do we fight that thing?" B.O.B. asked. I laughed.

"I've gotta plan." I told him. I then morphed into a 500 foot T-rex.

"ROARRR!" I shrieked. The robot just looked at me and knocked me back on the bridge and I morphed back to normal. My hair was all messed. And I was covered in bruises. Just from 1 push!

"Ok.....anyone gotta plan B?" I asked. Doc was working on an idea when the robot noticed Susan. It shined a giant red light at her.

"What the..." Link started. That's when the Robot began to chase Susan into San Francisco. Doc then looked over and saw a broken down trolley.

"I've got your plan B Brason." He said. We worked vigorously on fixing that thing up into a super machine. OK Doc did all the work we just handed him stuff. When we were finished it was super cool.

"Gentlemen, Brason, I'm going to drive us up to the robot while Link and Brason are going to climb up into the robot's control system." Doc explained.

"Hey what does this do?" B.O.B. said pressing a button. The super machine then sailed away without us.

"Uhh....plan C?" Link asked. That's when susan came back, screaming away as the robot chased her. We followed them onto the bridge. Now the people in the cars were freaking out. We were walking along the bridge when a woman opened her door, screamed and pulled me in.

"Don't worry sweetie. Those monsters won't hurt you anymore." Said the woman.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at her. That's when Link opened the car door. Doc and B.O.B. were standing next to him.

"Can we have our monster back?" Link asked. The woman screamed and pushed me out the door.

"Don't hurt me!" She yelled.

"That was weird." I said.

"Little help!" Susan yelled. She was pushing the robot away from her. She was on the bridge and he was able to wrap the medal around his hands like string.

"Brason my dear girl, come with me!" Doc yelled as he pulled me towards the robot. There was a giant hole in the robot with giant metal death spinny things.

"Morph into me!" He yelled. I did and he pulled me along as we jumped into the spiky things. I screamed but for some reason we lived and ended up in the control center.

"WE LIVED!" I screamed morphing back into myself which looked ten times worse.

"Of course we did dear. You can't kill cockroaches." Doc explained.

"Ok so how do we shut this thing down?" I asked. He then began franticly pressing buttons. Until finally a voice in the spaceship said:

"Alien DNA required."

"That's were you come in." Doc said.

"But how do I know what the aliens look like?" I asked. I looked at the panel and saw a picture of a strange creature. The alien I thought. I morphed into the alien and spit into the same kind of compartment as on the government plane.

"Shut down sequence initiated." Said the robot. We did it!

"Ok now how do we get down?" I asked. Next thing I knew we were looking down about 500 feet.

"Now just morph into a bird and fly down onto Insectosaurus." Doc said. I couldn't hear him because my heart was beating so loud. And it was getting really fast. My breath was getting shorter. My chest was really hurting and my heart was....palpitating. Then I fainted.

I woke up in the plane on a hospital type bed. I was hooked up to a couple machines. The other monsters were all sitting around me. Link was the first to notice I was awake.

"Brassy!" He yelled running over to me.

"What......happened?" I asked.

"You fainted!" Susan told me.

"And you fell 100 ft! Until Insectosaurus caught you." Doc said. Insecto roared.

"Thanks Insecto! I'm so sorry!" I told them.

"Your sorry for fainting?" B.O.B. asked.

"I guess so." I answered. That's when Monger came in.

"Brason, I've got good news and bad news." Monger said.

"Good news first." I said.

"Well you and the others are free to live your lives in the real world." Monger told us. I smiled as the others cheered.

"Unfortunately, our government Dr. has informed us that you have a rare heart condition called Wolf Parkinson White." Monger said.

"What?" I asked. Monger's phone rang and told us he had to take this "emergency" call.

"Can you field this one?" Monger asked Doc. The doctor nodded. Monger walked out of the room.

"Dr. what's Wolf Parkinson White?" Susan asked. The doctor sat down on the foot of my bed.

"Brason, you have a condition where you have an extra electrical pathway in you that could cause your heart to beat abnormally fast." Doc explained.

"Is it........" I started to ask. But I was scared of the answer.

"What is it?" Doc asked.

"Is it....fatal?" I asked. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the answer.

"My dear I assure you that it's extremely rare for this condition to be fatal." He answered. I took a sigh of relief.

"So.....do you guys want to visit my house?" Susan asked.

"I'd like that." I answered.

"You might wanna unplug all of that medical equipment." Link said.

"NOO!!!!!!," B.O.B. screamed. He pushed Link and ran up to me, "Don't pull the plug!!! He's to young to die!!!" The blob burst out crying.

"She!" The other monsters corrected. Insecto roared. I sighed, leaned over and pulled the plug. B.O.B. walked over to the corner "Morning my death" as Link and Doc helped me take out all of medical stuff.

"B.O.B.....I'm alive." I told him as I stepped out of the bed. Dressed in a hospital gown. The opening was in the front and I made sure to hold it closed. He looked up and smiled He hugged me so hard that I was sucked into his body.

"B.O.B. spit her out!" I heard Link yell. The sound was muffled. Finally I was on the floor spitting out......blob. Thank god the hospital gown opened in the front.

"I Love you too B.O.B. Now does anyone know where my clothes are?" I asked.


	8. My First Date With a Fish

(This is a really long chapter and I'm dedicating it to GLaDOS-24601. I added her Ocs to my story, with her permission of course. I hope you all enjoy!)

_(P.S. Thanks GLaDOS-24601 for telling me what Ocs are LOL!)_

Chapter 8

We were in Modesto, Susan's home town. Personally I wasn't surprised Susan was from California. She seemed the type. I'm just a little old Vermonter. I was wearing a Jeans and a Felch electric T-shirt. It's my BFF's dad business. Anyway, It was a quaint little neighborhood. I was enjoying the beautiful weather when I bumped into a girl.

"I'm so sorry!" I said to her.

"No prob. The name's Savannah by the way." She said. She extended her hand and I shook it.

"Brason. Nice to meet you." I said to her. A dog trotted up next to her.

"Oh, this is my dog Jasmine." She said. I pat her dog. I could tell the she liked it.

"I know Jazzie." Savannah said. I looked at her then the dog then back at her.

"Are you talking to your dog?" I asked her.

"Oh, me and my dog can talk to each other." She explained.

"That's not weird." I said.

"Brassy, you coming?" B.O.B. called.

"I gotta go." I told her. She was about to answer when another girl ran next to her. She had a bag of chips.

"I got it." She panted.

"The chips?" Savannah asked. The other girl nodded. The other girl then noticed me.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh this is Brason." Savannah told her.

"Hey. I'm Madi." She said.

"Hiya." I replied. That's when Susan walked back over.

"Who's this?" Susan asked. I introduced her to Savannah, Madi and Jasmine. Susan then invited them to join us at her house. Mr. and Mrs. Murphy were very happy to see their daughter again but they weren't too happy about the other monsters.

"Susie-Q!" Her father yelled. They hugged.....sort of. They lead us to the backyard and me, Savannah and Madi went swimming in their pool. Link would look over at us when ever Jazzie would talk. I guess he could understand Jazzie like he understood Insecto. And Doc was beginning to catch on to Savannah's "Dog whispering" but I made sure he didn't. I was sure he'd tell Monger and I would never want her to have to join us. I personally would much rather be at home.

"Hey Brassy, why are you with these monsters?" Madi asked me. Link was now swimming by himself in the pool. Me and the girls were sunbathing. Doc and Susan were chatting with the Murphy's. B.O.B. was flirting with....jello?

"I can Morph." I answered. Morphing quickly into Madi. I winked at her and back into myself.

"Wow." Madi said.

"Me and Jazzie agree." Savannah said shocked. I glanced over at Link. God he had abs.

"I smell a crush." Savannah said. She saw me staring at Link.

"I don't think Link is hot." I told her.

"She didn't ask that." Madi said. I sighed. She got me.

"Okay, I like him." I admitted. Savannah and Madi giggled. Jazzie barked.

"Well......go ask him out!" Madi told me.

"What? I can't. My dad would never approve." I told her.

"Brassy. Did Juliet's father approve of Romeo? Does Bella's dad approve of Edward? I don't think so. But did they love each other. Heck YA!!!!!" Savannah said. Everyone turned and looked. Jazzie said something to Savannah.

"I don't wanna take my pills!" Savannah screamed. Madi sighed and handed Savannah a pill. She took it and swallowed it whole.

"Does this happen often?" I asked Madi.

"You get used to it." She answered.

"Now about the boy...." Savannah started, back to normal.

"You have to ask him out!" Madi told me.

"I want to but.....but.." I started to explain.

"There's no excuse for true love." Savannah told me. I sighed and walked up to the fish boy.

"Hey Brassy." He said happily. I started wringing my hands nervously.

"Link.......I uh......saw a cool sea food place a little while back and um........I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll ask Doc if he wants to go." Link said as he was getting out of the pool.

"Actually......I wanted to go just.......the two of us..." I added nervously.

"Oh, sounds cool." He said.

"So......you wanna leave at 6?" I asked.

"Uh, totally." He said.

"Cool, see you then." I said walking back to the girls.

"Well?" Savannah asked.

"He said yes." I answered. We all hugged excitedly.

"What are you going to wear?" Madi asked. Jazzie barked. The dog ran somewhere behind the house. After a few minutes she came back with a pink tank top, a jean skirt, pink high heels and makeup/hair supplies.

"Great idea Jazzie!" Savannah said taking the items from Jazzie.

"Makeover!" Madi yelled. The two girls dragged into the bathroom. Jazzie followed.

* * *

Meanwhile

Link sat down next to Doc, Susan and the Murphy's.

"So where are we going for Dinner?" Doc asked Link.

"Actually, me and Brason are heading to some seafood place." Link told them. Doc and Susan looked at each other.

"Is this a date?" Susan asked.

"Uh...I think so." Link said. Wow, he thought, a date with Brason. He had thought of it but never thought it would actually happen.

"Isn't she a little young for you?" Mrs. Murphy asked. Link laughed.

"Susan's a little young for me Mrs. M." Link told her.

"Well I wish you two a happy relationship." Doc said.

"Thanks bud." Link said to him.

"Why don't I help you get ready." Mr Murphy suggested.

"That'd be nice." Link said as the two men went off to get ready.

* * *

An hour later

I gotta say, those girls did a good job. I looked drop dead gorgeous.

"You ready?!" Link called. Savannah looked at me.

"Good luck." She told me. Jazzie barked.

"And make sure he pays!" Madi added as I walked out into the living room. Link stood there. Wow. He was wearing a White t-shirt, a black jacket along with a pair of jeans. He looked at me the same way I was looking at him. My hair was straightened and I had Pink eyeshadow to match my shirt. My shoes gave me a few inches of height. I was all the way up to his ears. And my skirt showed off a lot of skin.

"You look great." He said.

"So do you." I replied. I heard giggling. I turned around. The girls were spying on me.

"You mind?" I asked them. They quickly hurried away.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. We then walked towards the restaurant, hand in hand.

* * *

Fisherman's Galley

The food was amazing. The waiters were afraid of Link at first until they remembered seeing him on the news. I ordered swordfish while Link ordered, well everything. We made small talk but it was a little awkward.

"So, when did you find out you were a monster?" He asked me.

"Well, three years ago me and my friend Gillian were watching TV when we saw a show about morphing. As a joke we tried to Morph the same way we saw on TV. It actually worked for me and Gillian's mom freaked out. She called the government and I've been running from them ever since." I explained.

"When were you finally caught?" He asked.

"I was visiting a friend and the government finally caught up with me." I answered.

"Oh." He said. It was a little quiet after that.

"You ever had a crush?" I asked.

"The day you joined us." Link answered. AWW!!! I smiled.

"I mean on Cocoa Beach." I answered.

"There were a couple cute girls." He said.

"So,what do you like about me?" I asked him

"You're funny, smart, pretty and the perfect girl for me." He answered. He was way more romantic then I thought. Bonus!

"Well you're hot, funny, charming and I think I'm in love with you." I said. The last part just blurted out. I couldn't control it. We looked at each other. He threw a $100 bill on the table, grabbed my arm and we ran. We hopped into a cab and ended up on a beach. We were lying there, our toes in the sand and his arms wrapped around me.

"I love the ocean." I told him.

"You might be surprised to hear this but so do I." He told me. We laughed. He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back. After a while we pulled away and looked at the stars.

"I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light. Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore." Link sang. It was from _The Saltwater Room_ by _Owl City_. He remembered.

"I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt. Around my arms and began to shiver violently before you happened to look and see the tunnels all around running into the dark underground. All the subways around create a great sound. To my motion fatigue: farewell. With your ear to a seashell. You can hear the waves in underwater caves As if you actually were inside a saltwater room." He continued singing.

"Time together isn't ever quite enough." I sang.

"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home." Link sang.

"What will it take to make or break this hint of love?" I sang.

"We need time, only time." He sang. We continued singing like that for the rest of the song.

"I think we should head back." I told him. He kissed my cheek.

"What if I don't want to." Link answered. I laughed.

"We have to." I told him. He sighed and we made the long journey home.

When we got back Susan and the other monsters were chatting on top of a gas station. Susan was crying while Savannah, Madi, Jasmine, Doc, Insecto and B.O.B. were comforting Susan. Me and Link climbed up to join them.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"Susan's fiance Derek broke up with her because of her size." Doc explained.

"That's terrible! No one should ever judge another person by their appearance!" I told her while squeezing Link's hand.

"He's no where near good enough for you!" Link told her.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"Susan, I've known you for a day, but you seem like a wonderful person and it's his loss." Madi said.

"Meeting you guys has been amazing!" She said, standing up. That's when a giant light shone down on Susan. I looked up and saw a giant space ship. It began sucking her up.

"It's a tractor beam!" Doc yelled.

"No dip Dr. Obvious!" Savannah yelled. I would have laughed if this wasn't an emergency situation. Insecto shot a snot rocket at Susan but it wasn't good enough. The space ship shot a laser at Insecto and he fell. Susan was sucked up.

"INSECTO!!" Link yelled. He ran over to him and I followed.

"Don't you dare close those eyes!" Link yelled at Insecto as he closed his eyes. What we thought was for good.

"Link...." I started as I hugged him as hard as I could. He hugged be back, but not as hard. Why should he. His Best friend just died.

"What do we do now?" B.O.B. asked.

"I don't know." Doc said.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. Insecto's not gonna die in vain! We're gonna save Susan and kick that Alien scum's butt!!" Link yelled.

"You tell 'em Link!!" I told him.

"Now let's go fight some aliens!" B.O.B. yelled. Jasmine barked.

"What do you say guys. You wanna help us?" I asked Savannah, Madi and Jazzie.

"Duh!" The girls yelled in unison. Jasmine barked.

"What are we waiting for?" Doc asked. We all set off to find Monger.


	9. We save the world

(This seems like the end but there's way more to come.)

Chapter 9

We suited up for battle. We all got jet packs and walkie talkies. There was even a fancy dog jet pack for Jazzie. I wanted a bazooka gun but Monger wouldn't give me one.

"Okay, the jet packs have only enough fuel to get you to the sip, but not back. I'll come and get you but if I don't that means I'm dead," Monger told us, we all gasped, "Or late." Doc rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Monger." I said sarcastically.

"Now I wish ya'll luck!" He said as he saluted us.

"That's rude!" B.O.B. yelled.

"Is he always this stupid?" Madi asked.

"Yes!" Me Doc and Link said at the same time.

"Good Luck." Monger told us as we blasted up into the air. We landed in the space ship. We were sneaking around the ship. Doc had to comment on every single advanced piece of technology. B.O.B. then made some weird bird signaling call.

"Who are you signaling?" Doc asked.

"Wait where's Madi and Savannah?" Link asked. They popped out on the other side of the ship.

"What are you doing over there?" I asked.

"I thought we were going in the side entrance." Madi called.

"We changed the plan." Doc told them. They quickly hurried towards us. We peeked from behind where we were and saw a bunch of clones?

"Oh My Gosh!" Madi whispered.

"There's thousands of them!" Savannah said.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"I may not have a brain....but I have an idea." B.O.B. told us. Next thing I knew we were in line with the aliens pretending to be clones.

"This is never going to work." Doc said. I morphed into one of the aliens but I didn't have enough time to morph the others. I walked up to one of the clones, when I looked at him he was dragging susan, in her normal size.

"Excuse me. I need to take the prisoner to a.....special holding place." I told him.

"Obviously you are defective, take him and the prisoner to the incinerator." Said the alien. We all looked at each other.

"What are you waiting for?" The alien said waving his hand at the others.

"Are you serious?" Link asked.

"Are you serious!?" I asked.

"Go on," He said handing Susan to Doc," Here's a security pass just in case. Would you like a gun?" The alien then handed Link a pass and B.O.B. a gun.

"OK then." Madi said as we walked along.

"I knew you guys would come!" Susan said excitedly.

"Of course we would Susan!" I told her.

"What do you do now doc?" Savannah asked.

"We have to find the Control Center." Doc said. Madi pulled an alien over.

"Excuse me, can you tell me were the control center is?" She asked.

"Right over there." He said.

"Thank you." She said. B.O.B. was playing with his gun.

"B.O.B. give me that." I said yanking the gun away from him. I accidently pulled the trigger. I hit an alien and all of the clones stared at us.

"RUN!" Link yelled. He picked me up and we all ran up a ladder and into the control room. Me, Susan, Link, Savannah and Madi were holding the entrance closed.

"You'll never figure out my color code." Said the ship.

"Please, this won't be but a moment." Doc said with a laugh. He then started breaking down moves on the super computer code.

"Go Doc!" Savannah yelled.

"Break it down now!" Madi yelled. Soon Doc was down and the ship was set to self destruct. All of the aliens were running away along with us. Susan ran out the door but it closed before we could get there.

"Oh no!" Susan yelled.

"Go on Susan! Leave us behind!" Doc yelled.

"But..." Susan started.

"GO!" I yelled at her. We then heard footsteps.

"It was a pleasure knowing you Link." Doc said to Link shaking his hand.

"Back at ya bud." Link told him. Me, Savannah, Madi and Jazzie all group hugged.

"You guys are some of the bestest friends ever!" Madi yelled.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Savannah yelled. Jasmine barked.

"I love you man!" I yelled. I left the group hug to join Link.

"I love you Brason Fairbanks!" Link shouted.

"I love you too Link!" I yelled as we kissed. You know, one of those romantic ones you see in movies. We were about to be crushed by a giant hunk of metal when Susan, in her giant form, appeared and caught it.

"SUSAN!" B.O.B. yelled hugging her leg. She grabbed us all and we dove. She punched through the metal. She caught the edge of the ship.

"Where's Monger?" Madi asked.

"He said the only reason he wouldn't be here is if he was dead." Doc told her. Literally the next thing I knew we were on the back of a giant butter fly. Monger was driving.

"Or late." Monger added. Link and me jumped down to the butterfly's eye line. We then realized it was insectosaurus.

"Insecto your alive!! And your a butterfly?" Link said excitedly. We landed on the ground as heros. Madi and Savannah were fighting over a boy while Jasmine, B.O.B., Susan and Doc were signing autographs. Well Jasmine was signing Pawnagraphs. Me and Link had snuck out behind a tree.

"We did it." I breathed as we hugged.

"Yes we did." He breathed back. He quickly gave me a kiss. As we were kissing we heard screaming. We looked up and saw a man falling form the sky. Link caught him. The man screamed and ran. We then heard Susan yell "Goooooodbyeeeee Derek!"

"That's not something you see everyday." Link told me. I turned his face toward me.

"Kiss me you fool!" I told him as we kissed. Link the stopped and walked me back towards the monsters. The fans had left and Susan was telling the others the story of Galaxhar. Link did one of those fake cough things to get everyone's attention.

"I have an anouncement to make," He said. Everyone payed close attention as he got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring, "Brason, I know I'm not perfect but will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me." I was shocked. So was everyone else. Savannah and Madi started whispering. I felt tears of joy in my eyes.

"Come over here fish boy!" I yelled. He gave me a big hug as we kissed. I heard applause.

"You know what we have to do now right?" Savannah asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Wedding plans!" Madi yelled.

"Oh this will be so much fun!" Susan yelled. That's when Monger came over.

"What did I miss?" Monger asked. I waved my ring in his face.

"Link and Brason got engaged." Doc told Monger.

"I'm not surprised." He said with a laugh.

"Well, we better start planning!" Madi yelled. The girls dragged me into the Murphy's house. What can I say. This was the best day ever.


	10. Planning

Chapter 10

We were hanging out at the government facility. Me, Savannah and Madi were booking the wedding at my hometown Catholic church. And of course we were working on the wedding outfits. We had just picked out bride's maid outfits. Purple dress with those flowing sleeves and a satin skirt. Obviously my brides maids loved it. To avoid conflict I made Susan my Maid of Honor. And Jasmine was going to be my little flower girl. Link had made Doc his best man. Yet we still had a lot of work to do. We had ordered Purple carnations and Basically purple decorations everywhere. Link and Doc had purple corsages.

"Who would have though that wedding planning was so hard!" Madi cried in frustration.

"Tell me about it!" I said. I had just gotten off the phone with the cake guy.

"Okay, I just got off the phone with the caterer. The guests can choose between lobster,salad and chicken." Savannah said taking in a big breath.

"Why can't Link do some of the work?" Madi asked.

"You know....you're right." I said. We grabbed all of our paperwork and marched towards Link's cell.

"You're turn." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"I've got the caterer, the cake, the florist, the decorations, and the outfits. You need to get the invitations, the silverware, the rings and the honeymoon." I told him. Me and the girls walked out of the room leaving him to do the rest of the work. Doc was in the room with him. Link turned to his best man.

"Help?" He asked. The doctor smiled and they got to work.

Link was blindfolded as B.O.B., Doc and Monger took him into a room. It was loud. Doc took the blindfold off him and he saw he was at a club.

"What is this?" Link asked.

"Your Bacheliss party!" B.O.B. told him.

"He means bachelor party." Doc said with a sigh.

"Really guys?" Link said.

"C'mon son. Have some fun." Monger told him.

"Hey that rhymed!" B.O.B. announced. A couple pretty girls walked up to Link. And they were twins.

"Hey sexy." One of them said.

"Let's dance." Said the other. Link didn't have much of a choice. The two girls dragged him onto the dance floor. They started dancing all over him to the song sexy back.

"All right I hear we got ourselves a groom in the house!" Yelled the DJ. All of the girls screamed as Monger, Doc and B.O.B. dragged the hybrid on stage. That's when all the girls ran up on the stage and they danced for hours. At the very end of the party, after a few bud lights, the boys had some cake. It was an anchovie cake with blue icing. It read "Happy Bachelor Party Link!"

"You guys.....are the bestest friends ever!" Link shouted as he dove into his cake.

Meanwhile

Savannah and Madi were giggling away as they blindfolded me and walked me into a limo. Jazzie hopped in while Susan was following behind along with Insecto who turned out to be a girl.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see!" Madi giggled. Finally they arrived. Savannah ripped off the blindfold and I found myself on the beach. We had a bonfire going, a bunch of Tiki torches and a chocolate fountain. Savannah placed a crown on my head.

"Surprise!" Susan yelled.

"Bachelorette party!" Savannah yelled.

"You guys!" I yelled, excited.

"Your welcome, now c'mon!" Madi yelled. They dragged me to the bonfire. We gossiped and made smores. It was so much fun! We even made margaritas! A while later Susan hired a fortune teller.

"I see a wonderful hunk in you future!' The fortune teller told Madi she giggled.

"Really?" Madi asked. The fortune teller nodded. Madi and Savannah hugged. It was now Savannah's turn. She sat in the chair.

"I see that you have great friends. I see that they will help you greatly in the future." She told Savannah. Savannah glanced at us, smiled and stood up. Jasmine's turn. She hoped on the table and the fortune teller read her palms.

"I see you will find a big bone in the near future." Jasmine barked and hopped down from the table.

"I don't know where you'll find it Jazz." Savannah said to her dog. Jasmine's eyes got a tad bit sadder but it was gone in a flash. Susan reached a giant hand in front of the fortune teller.

"My dear, a man has broken your heart, but there's another man in your future!" Susan giggled with delight. As she moved her hand away for my turn. The fortune teller's eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked her nervously.

"You and your fiancee are true soul mates......but many troubles face you. Many things you'll have to overcome but you are destined to beat the odds. You are destined to live and die together. And...." The fortune teller said. She shot out of her seat and ran. I looked at my friends nervously.

"What..." I started.

"Brason?" Asked a voice. We all turned and saw my mom. She was standing on the beach with a smile.

"Oh, that was our little present." Madi said. I ran up to my mom and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to miss my daughters own bachelorette party!" My mom told me.

"But..." I started.

"Sweet heart, I don't care if you're a monster. You're still my daughter and I love you. Even if you did run away 3 years ago." My mom explained.

"I ran away because Aunt Eloise let it slip what I am. I didn't want any danger to come to you." I told her. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. We hugged for a really long time.

"Now lets have some fun!" My mom told me. We then attacked my pink chocolate cake. With my mom and best friends here I almost forgot about the fortune teller. Almost.


	11. Happily Ever After

_(This is a really short chapter I've been working on my other stories but I really hope you enjoy the last chapter of Morphica)_

Chapter 11

Me and Link had just landed in Charre VT, my hometown. It was time for the biggie. Telling daddy. We knocked on the door of my house. A bald forty year old answered the door. He had hazel eyes and pale skin.

"Daddy.......I'd like you to meet Link." I told him. His eyes widened.

After he heard the story he was really upset. He started screaming at Link but eventually we calmed him down and he accepted his daughter marrying a fish.

"You better not hurt my daughter." My father warned him.

"I promise." He answered. I lead him up to my room as we watched some TV. It was the day before our wedding. At this time tomorrow I'd be wearing a shiny ring and be sitting on cocoa beach. That's were Link wanted to go so that's were we will be going.

"God I love you." Link told me. I smiled.

"Love ya babe." I told him. I kissed him on the cheek. And that'd where we slept. The next day we had a lot of work to do. I was getting my hair done, nails, feet the works. It was just before the wedding. Me and my brides maids were getting in our outfits. I then came out in my dress and My parents saw.

"Brason....you look......beautiful." My mother said. I was wearing a strapless mermaid dress with flowing train.

"Thank you daddy." I told her.

"Sweet heart, I'm going to give you away today but you have to remember, you're only 13. You don't have to do this." My father told me. My mom slapped him.

"But I want to dad." I told him. He smiled. Madi and Savannah ran in.

"It's time." Madi told me. I took a deep breath as they lead me into the church. The next thing I knew I was standing in the aisle. Everyone stood as I walked down the aisle. Madi, Savannah were waving like crazy and Jazzie was playing with a flower that stuck to her fur. I turned and saw Susan giving me a thumbs up from the window. I saw Link standing there and I knew this was the smartest move of my life.

(Link)

I saw my beautiful bride walking down the aisle and I knew this was the best day of my life. As she walked up to me. She handed Madi her violet bouquet and I lifted her veil to see the prettiest woman in the world. I was lost in her eyes. The next thing I knew I uttered the two most life changing words of my life.

"I do." Link said. We kissed passionately as everyone applauded.

(Me)

Me and Link ran into our Limo as we kissed even more. God I love that fish.

"Now it's official." Link told me.

"For better or for worse." I told him as we kissed some more. My life started today. I looked out the window and saw my best friends waving goodbye. I waved back and looked at my husband.

"Where have you been all my life?" I asked him. I leaned in for another kiss. You can never have enough.

THE END


End file.
